There are 6 married couples at a party. At the start of the party, every person shakes hands once with every other person except his or her spouse. How many handshakes are there?
Answer: All 12 people shake hands with 10 other people (everyone except themselves and their spouse).  In multiplying $12 \times 10$, each handshake is counted twice, so we divide by two to get the answer of $\dfrac{12 \times 10}{2} = \boxed{60}$ handshakes.